My Soul for KP
by GeekyLoveLorne
Summary: On Christmas Night Kim Possible meets a deadly foe. Or is he?


Scenes of Love, Angst, and Hope

Season Three

I stood hunched over at the roof's edge, taking in the view of the snow-covered city. It was a wonderful backdrop for a romantic meeting or an ironic setting for two bitter enemies, I wasn't sure whether it was the first, the second, or a mix of both.

I caught the sound of the grappling hook being detached then waited until the last possible second to do a back-flip dodge as KP landed where I was only a second before. As I spun in the air, I checked and rechecked my appearance. I hid what I was doing by passing my hand through my wig and pulled out a compacted bo. Snapping it into full size, I landed on top of it in a well-practiced stance. "Merry Christmas, Miss Possible," I said, slipping my tone into Sun Wukong's voice as I openly admired her figure. I struggled to hide my satisfaction on seeing that she was wearing the new utility belt I had given her just hours before.

"Sun Wukong. What is so important that you had to send one of your monkey ninjas to ruin my family's Christmas?" As she spoke, she readied herself for a fight by sliding into her favorite stance.

"All work and no fun then? Oh well," I let out a laugh as I fell forward into a roll and sprung up, twirling the shrunken bo in my hands. "Professor Dementor contacted me about joining a Possible Revenge Squad. I've seen how the last two have fared and thought you might like a heads up that your enemies want to end our play dates."

"Play dates?! Is that you call this?" KP shouted as she feinted left with a spin kick then caught me with a back arm swing as I dodged. "You're a murderous mad man, Wukong"

Sliding back across the snowy roof, I countered, "I only kill those who are dangerous to our way of life; no civilians, just criminals and people who try to stop me. Don't forget who helped you free Go City from Shelia Goldmine, catch Motor Ed, defend Middleton from an alien attack, and protect Global Justice's files from Camille Leon." As I spoke I signaled to my loyal disciples to begin circling in.

"Don't you mean you wiped GJ's files on you, stole alien tech from Warmonga after you killed her, and copied Ed's engines for your own use." She said with a diving knee aimed at my head.

Laughing as I jumped out of the way, "Oh please Miss Possible, I need to keep myself safe if I'm to look out for you. Your pathetic boyfriend Ron Stoppable can't compete with the level of our enemies. And what are a few toys to keep myself entertained while I wait for the next crisis?"

"This is not a game, Wukong. You're a killer and deserve to be in prison." KP answered with a quick one-two jab. "Leave Ron out of this, he's a better man than you. I can take care of myself."

Bringing the compact bo to block the punches I add, "And your brothers. And your mom. And working part-time for Global Justice. And whatever is left of your time to anyone else you can help. I don't want to take care of you Miss Possible, I just want to lighten the load a little." I widened the space between us by extending the bo and swinging it out.

Back-flipping from the weapon KP growled "I already have a boyfriend, Wukong. Try Goldmine, she seemed love-struck during your partnership."

Again I laughed, "Oh, she's interested but not Possible," and flipped to the top of the roof entrance.

KP gave me a haunted look as she again took another fighting stance, "Why Sun Wukong? Why me? What have I done to make you so obsess with me?"

I gave the signal for the ninjas to strike and pressed the button on the bo to summon my cloud. "You're a good person Miss Possible and I wouldn't have you soil your hands. Retire, finish school and become a teacher. Let me handle the business of keeping the world spinning."

From all sides dozens of monkey ninjas converged on KP. They were good, some of the best of the hand to hand fighters had ever seen; but KP is better. I would have enjoyed to see her overcome their skills and numbers only then I couldn't say my peace and get away before she's free.

Changing her stance to counter the legion of fighters, she gave her last retort before taking them on. The one that we both knew would lead to talking about the one man I could never replace and would never try. "I will not leave the world in your bloody hands. What makes you think I can trust you; you killed your employer Monkey Fist the first chance you got."

My cloud soared over the melee and hovered just out of reach for KP. "Monkey Fist was a pretender to the throne. I'm the Monkey King and I had to protect my people from that fool. And don't forget his best friend the Blue Man." KP stiffed at the mention of the man who had done so much damage to her family. My forces took this opportunity to hold her down as I pole-jumped onto my ride and circled around her, raising even higher in the air. "He's the one death I've never heard you demand to be repaid. With his death I avenged your father's so you didn't have to. You're no murderer Miss Possible. If I had let you kill him you would have lost something of yourself. I can be a monster, you can't. You're too good for that. Merry Christmas, Kimberly Possible and good night. I await our next encounter."

With that I bowed to her and headed to one of my hideouts. There Sun Wukong the Monkey King, assassin, thief, and criminal scientist would disappear and Ron Stoppable the high-schooler, star athlete, A-student, and childhood friend turned lover of Kim Possible would emerge to offer an attentive ear and comforting hug to the woman that he sold his soul for.


End file.
